Doctor HoO?
by SuperDuperFandomGirl
Summary: {SPOILERS FOR END OF "HEROES OF OLYMPUS" SERIES, SET BEFORE "TRIALS OF APOLLO".} Percy and Annabeth thought that they could finally live their lives in peace; everyone did. That is, until a strange gold "robot" suddenly shows up to the party, soon followed by an even stranger madman with a box and a companion. The only question anyone can think of asking: Doctor who? T for safety.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

 **'Ello, everyone! SuperDuperFandomGirl here!**

 **Gram: You again.**

 **Spelly: Gram, hush! I love Iggy~!**

 **England: Did someone say my name?**

 **Guys, I am trying to do an intro here...**

 **Spelly: Oh, right, sorry!**

 **Ignore them (England: Rude!). Anyway, this is my first fanfiction - and my first crossover - so I hope you enjoy it! I plan to make this fanfiction part of a series that will stretch over multiple fandoms! For now, though, you will only have to know the general concept of "Doctor Who" (no spoilers will be included, as far as I have written. I will let you know if that changes.) and the "Percy Jackson" and "Heroes of Olympus" series (there WILL be spoilers for them. Sorry, it was necessary for the plot!).**

 **Disclaimer: Yup, I definitely own both of these awesome series! That's why I am writing fanfiction for them...wait...**

 **I'm just kidding, I do not own either "Doctor Who", the Percy Jackson universe, or the cover image used (I give you credit, unknown person who made it)! The only thing I own is my computer and the plot for this crossover fanfiction! Oh, and the title, which was actually what gave me the idea for this crossover in the first place (get it? "Doctor HOO?", like "Doctor Who" but with "HoO" instead, as that is an acronym for "Heroes of Olympus". Yeah, my titles are weird...xD)!**

 **Also, flames and trolls will be used as fuel for the fire that I will use to destroy the Earth, so be careful! Muahahaha! :D**

 **Updates will hopefully be regular, since I have the first few chapters written, but it will depend on when I have the chance to upload! ;)**

 **Now, onto the story! Ve~ Vamos!**

Percy Jackson walked through the streets of New Rome, Annabeth by his side, admiring the scenery. Stretching before him was a quiet, peaceful street with no monsters, earth mothers, or any other life-threatening things. Percy was, for once, truly happy. He finally had a chance at a normal life here in New Rome. Annabeth looked happy, too, her golden hair cascading loosely down her shoulder, her grey eyes bright with the light from the sun.

He liked the world this way, all non-deadly and everything.

Then, the peace and calm shattered like a mirror hit by one of Rachel's hairbrushes. This hairbrush came in the form of one Frank Zhang, running up to them with a panicked look on his face.

"Guys!" exclaimed Frank as he made a beeline in their direction, waving his arms in a beckoning gesture at them frantically, "You better come see this!"

Percy gave Annabeth the "here we go again" look, before dashing off after Frank as he turned back towards the way he had come and leading them to whatever was so desperately important that it couldn't wait even five minutes. Annabeth was right behind him as they zipped through the streets of New Rome, winding through parks and fountains (and the occasional cafe, which was very awkward).

Finally, they arrived at what seemed to be their destination - at least, it was a place Frank had stopped at. _A crowded restaurant? What was so bad about that?_ Percy wondered, confused and slightly annoyed. The place was just as nice and sunny as the rest of New Rome; not a monster in sight. The only thing that seemed slightly amiss was a golden robot in the middle of the square, garbling and turning in circles. _Must be one of Leo's little toys. Maybe he left it here by accident on his last visit?_ Yet, everyone was giving the robot fearful glances; some were even hiding under tables or behind pillars. Percy didn't get it; what was so scary about a golden hunk of metal, after all?

He studied the thing more carefully. It was covered with button-like bumps, which lined its "body". Attached to the main part was what looked to be a whisk and toilet plunger, as if the creator had grabbed some things from around the house and glued them on it (that _was_ definitely a very Leo thing to do). The Thing (as Percy had come to refer to it) was also very dented and squashed-looking, as if it had fallen from the sky. Honestly, with how much luck Percy had, it probably had. Because that was just what Percy needed: robots with whisks raining down from above. Couldn't he ever catch a break?

Above the "kitchen section", was the Thing's...head? It was hard to tell, but it resembled what a head might look like on a regular robot. Anyway, from either side of its "head" were bulbs that blinked whenever the Thing talked. Sticking out of the front, was what Percy guessed was the Thing's "eye"; a stalk with a blue light emitting from it. Suddenly, the thing's garbling stopped (with the effect of even apprehensive stares the crowd) and became a single, chilling word, repeated over and over in a loud, robotic voice.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

 **Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As I said before, the next one will be posted soon (hopefully)! If you find any grammar/spelling problems, please let me know! Also, let me know what you think of this story! :D**

 **Thank you and hasta luego ("see you soon" in Spanish)~!**

 **Iggy**

 **P.S. Whoops, this was supposed to get published two days ago (as that was the day I got my account a year ago! (I then proceeded to forget about this account until I had the bright idea of actually posting something on this website)), but I couldn't get it out in time! Darn. Ah, well, better late than never, eh? ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: Eggs and Terminate

**Author's Note:**

 **Hiya, everyone! It's SuperDuperFandomGirl here, back with more "Doctor HoO?"! Before the next chapter, though, can I just say how much I love you guys?! It has only been roughly a week and many of you have already reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I cannot say how happy this makes me! :D So, for those of you who did any or all of those things, or even so much as gave this story a chance and read the prologue, thank you SO MUCH! I really appreciate your support; it truly means the world to me!**

 **Now, I always liked it when other authors did this for their reviewers (I feel like it gives the same kindness the reviewers give the author back to them), so I will be responding to each review I get~!**

 **To my first reviewer, the epic "Squishynb1": Thank you so, so, so much! I can't wait to post the rest, and I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the prologue!**

 **To my second reviewer and a good friend of mine in real life (Go check her out! She doesn't have anything posted as of right now, but she is hoping to upload in the near future!), ze awesome "Percabeth312": Si! And I did it again! I think I have gone insane~ xD**

 **To my third reviewer, "Blueway360": Yay! I am so glad you have enjoyed it so far, and I hope you like this next chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing! (Also, on a different note, sorry to hear you were having trouble with reviewing! I really appreciate the fact that you wanted to make sure I got the review, though, so thank you for your persistence and kindness! :D)**

 **Also, a big thanks to those favorited/followed this story so far: Squishynb1, TheRoseAlchemist17, Percabeth312, Blueway360, and Jamie Gibbs! And I know I already said this, but** **thanks a ton to everyone who has read this story so far! :)**

 **A Quick Note: I am not trying to bribe anyone to review/follow/favorite or anything else by writing out these thanks and responses. I sincerely just want to let everyone know how grateful I am for taking the time to read/review/follow/favorite this story.**

 **Spelly: Don't forget about the disclaimer, Iggy~!**

 **Right, thanks for reminding me!**

 **Gram: She really shouldn't have to.**

 **Hush up. Anyways~**

 **Disclaimer: Well, since I haven't received word from the Slitheen who were supposed to take over as Rick Riordan and the top people in charge of the BBC and "Doctor Who" (not just Steven Moffat, _all_ of them, muahahaha!)...NO, I do not own "Doctor Who" or "Percy Jackson"/"Heroes of Olympus". For now.  
**

 **Also, I do not own the cover image. Thank you for that funny blurp, whoever you are who made it (I could not find the original user's name)! By the way, if anyone has trouble seeing the whole thing (this site will often cut out parts of a cover image to make it fit), just P.M. me and I'll send it to you! ;)**

 **Anywho, without further ado (rhyming!), here is Chapter 1 of "Doctor HoO?" for you all!**

 **Ve~ Vamos! (I really like to say this for some strange reason (especially because I am neither Italy, nor Spain ( _Hetalia_ reference, sorry)), so I think I am going to make it my permanent ending to the Author's Note!)**

Just to prove the fact that the robot's creator was a mad chef, the robot was now yelling about eggs and terminate. Percy had no idea what terminate was, but he assumed it was some kind of fancy, disgusting dish served at fancy, disgusting restaurants.

"Why is it yelling about food?" Percy asked Annabeth. Given that she fell asleep after reading a dictionary most nights, she was probably the best person to ask about this kind of stuff. Annabeth gave him a momentary glance that could be roughly translated to, "Are you an idiot?"

"It's saying, 'exterminate'," she explained, rolling her eyes.

"Ohhh," Percy nodded a little before abruptly pausing, "Wait, does that mean it wants to kill us?"

"What doesn't?" Annabeth said, a little exasperated that Percy seemed surprised about something that happened to them on an almost everyday basis.

"Hey, umm, guys, the weird talking thing is still here," Frank prompted, breaking both distracted demigods out of their thoughts.

"Righty-o! Well, then...I wonder what we should do with it," Percy smirked before continuing, "I mean, if it _is_ trying to kill us, we should kill it first, right?"

Annabeth nodded, although Frank still looked a bit skeptical.

"What if it is one of Leo's things? He'll kill us!" apparently, Frank's thought-train had been going down the same track that Percy's had a few minutes ago.

"We'll deal with that when - and if - it comes up. For now, I think our biggest concern should be getting rid of it before it gets rid of us, as Percy suggested," Annabeth lowered into a fighting stance, unsheathing her Drakon Bone blade from its constant place on her hip. Percy and Frank both followed her example; Percy shifted into a similar position and drew Riptide, while Frank changed into a bear, hoping it would be able to do the most damage to the jabbering robot-thing in front of them. Before any of them could make a move, however, the thing struck first, firing a laser beam (a nice, if not a little deadly touch, Percy thought) at a nearby pillar. The crowd went into panic mode, some trying to escape the cafe, while others tried to stay behind and help. Those attempted-helpers were dragged away along with the fleeing citizens, though, leaving a stunned Annabeth, Percy, and Frank to deal with someone's crazy science project. This proved a little harder than any of them expected.

Percy lunged at it and tried to cleave its "head" (if that was really what it was) in two. The blow rebounded on him, though, causing him to stumble back a bit.

Annabeth whispered something to Bear Frank and he nodded - as much as a bear can nod, anyway. Moments later, he went for the thing's eyestalk, slashing at it with sharp, typically deadly claws, while Annabeth got in position and began creeping up behind the thing. That was where their plan started to go wrong. The thing shot at Frank with another laser, forcing him to dodge out of the way and leaving the thing the opportunity to spin around and fire another blast at an unsuspecting Annabeth. She ducked and rolled to the side, barely managing to evade the shot.

Percy charged back into the fray and delivered a deadly blow to the thing's mid-section, only to be rewarded with an almost smug laser in return which Percy only narrowly escaped being injured or killed by because of his honed reflexes. The thing continued to fire its laser bursts at the three demigods as they whipped back and forth, hitting it over and over again with seemingly no damage caused for their efforts.

A few of the laser beams fired went astray, hitting columns, tables, and basically anything in the general vicinity and stoking the crowd into an even greater panic.

One beam even hit a person - an aged man on the edge of a desperately fleeing cluster of seniors, who had just come for some brunch on what seemed a perfectly ordinary day. Blue light coursed through him, illuminating his skeleton, for the briefest of moments before it was over and the man fell to the ground, either stunned or dead. In their rush to escape, no one witnessed the scene other than Frank (Annabeth and Percy were a little preoccupied attacking the thing at that moment). Frank had to restrain himself from running over right there and then and making sure the man was all right; the only thing that stopped him was the thought of his friends falling down the same way. He couldn't abandon them to this fight alone, especially now of all times. Still, he would have to check up on the man once this was finished, assuming he didn't get it before then. He definitely needed medical attention.

Frank turned back and jumped into the battle again, fighting and dodging alongside Percy and Annabeth. More shots were fired off into the crowd as they slashed and leaped away, back and forth, back and forth. More bodies fell amid the frantic mass, and most were snatched from the ground in a futile attempt to "save" them (for they were already dead).

In a matter of minutes, the cafe had completely cleared, leaving only a panting Percy, Annabeth, and Frank behind. The thing suddenly just _stopped_. It stopped firing its lasers and froze for 10 tense seconds...before spinning around abruptly and quickly rolling out of the cafe. Percy and Frank exchanged looks of confusion and slight terror at the thought of it destroying the rest of New Rome. The cafe alone had been reduced to a charred mess of burned furniture and singed stone and marble.

Annabeth, on the other hand, was hurrying over to the arched exit that the thing had left through, obviously intent on following it. Percy didn't love that idea, especially since it might involve him becoming a crispy Percy, but he couldn't just let it terrorize the city. So, he followed close behind her.

Frank took a step forward to join the couple, before remembering his promise from earlier. He glanced around the destroyed restaurant, his eyes scanning for anyone had been left behind. His eyes encountered the sight of multiple bodies; alive or dead, it was unclear. The only thing that was clear was that someone needed to stay behind to help them. He gestured for Percy and Annabeth to go on without him, and after a nod of acknowledgment from the pair, he bent down to examine the nearest person.

Percy wondered for what was probably the six-hundredth time whether the universe could get ANY weirder. As it was, chasing after a gold thing through the streets of a Roman city full of demigods and their descendants was weird enough, but then the universe just had to go and drop a blue box into the mix as well.

Literally "dropped". The box warped into existence directly in front of Percy and Annabeth, who were hiding behind a corner watching the gold thing from a short distance away, trying to figure out the best way to defeat it.

The box wasn't anything special. Its paint was chipping off a little and it was a bit scratched up but, otherwise, perfectly intact; ; on the top of the box, a sign read, "Polik Pubica Can Book" (or maybe it was, "Police Public Call Box", it was hard to tell for Percy due to his dyslexia); glass windows of different shades of grey revealed only fuzzy outlines moving behind them.

To make things even weirder (which didn't even seem possible at this point), a man in a brown suit with ruffled brown hair (which looked like it had been through a windstorm) hopped out of the strange box, followed by a blonde girl with slightly neater hair.

"'Ello! Have you two seen a golden robot trying to kill people with laser and a sucker?" the man asked the demigod couple in a distinct British accent.

"Doctor! They're not going to..." said the girl, but she was interrupted by Annabeth, who pointed towards the plaza the "golden robot" was turning around and around in. "I stand corrected," the girl cocked an eyebrow.

"Good! Or, not good, really...has it hurt anyone?" 'Doctor' asked. Percy shook his head mutely in response.

"Now, that is good! Come along, Rose!" Doctor attempted to dash off towards the plaza, but Annabeth stopped him before he could.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Um, you see..." Doctor paused, then snatched a blank piece of white paper in a black wallet thing, like what the C.I.A. use in movies.

"It's blank," Percy felt a little stupid saying it, but obviously not as stupid as the guy must feel thinking he could trick demigods with a piece of blank white paper.

"Really? Oh...well, then," Doctor looked to 'Rose', as if expecting her to back him up. When she didn't, he just turned and zipped away before Annabeth could stop him again, Rose close behind.

Percy and Annabeth held each other's gaze for a moment, before Percy finally asked, "We are going to follow them, right?"

"I don't think we exactly have a choice," Annabeth stated, shrugging, and together they raced after a killer "robot", a crazy Doctor, and his weird co-conspirator. So, just a regular day.

 **So, what did you think? Let me know in a review!**

 **I'm sorry about the almost constant P.O.V. changes, by the way. I swear there aren't any more of those in future chapters; in fact, I am not even sure why there were so many in this chapter. I just felt I couldn't take them out without creating confusion, so there you go. I hope it wasn't too annoying to read. :(**

 **Also, I am sorry for the sudden drop out of light humor and into darkness during the middle of this chapter. I swear, I didn't mean for it to happen. I was just editing this (one of the reasons it took me so long to post this, sorry!), and I realized the fun-and-playful vibe I had going on before I edited this just wasn't fitting with the scene. Sooo, I made it a lot darker. Sorry 'bout that...**

 **In good (if you didn't like the seriousness)/bad (if you did) news, that is not a theme I expect to be present for most of this story. I am trying to make it more upbeat and humorous like Rick Riordan's books usually are, so I am sorry if it slips into this darker tone again. However, if you enjoyed this kind of seriousness, please leave me review or P.M. me and, if enough people agree, I will include more of it in future chapters. :)**

 **Until then, hasta la pasta, baby~! (I just noticed I use the "~" way too much...oh well.)**

 **Iggy**


	3. Chapter 2: A Doctor's Visit Is In Order

**Author's Note:**

 **I know, it's crazy. I'm not dead! Amazing, right? Now, I could blame the fact that I haven't updated in a tiny bit over a month (a day, actually. That is weirdly close (I mean, I totally did that on purpose...not)) on school or social activities, but let's be honest. I just absolutely love procrastination and laziness. If I was a sin (I definitely haven't been watching too much of the anime "Seven Deadly Sins" recently in my free time instead of writing...nooooo), I'd probably be Sloth.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter of this story (finally)~**

 **But first, review time! :P**

 **To "ihavesevereopjd": Thank you so much! I am so happy you have enjoyed this story so far, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter, too~!**

 **To "Pixie718": Sorry, it doesn't. Should it?**

 **And, finally, to "Annachase922": Yay, thanks! I am so glad that you like it! :D**

 **Also, thank you to ihavesevereopjd, omlomloml, KittyKatSam, sharieo, and rayahchase for favoriting this story, and to Hamers, ihavesevereopjd, omlomloml, gdcintl, and KittyKatSam for following! And thank you all so much for reading! It means so much to me for others to read and enjoy my work and really inspires me to keep writing~! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Spelly, what's the status report on that little, er, mission of ours?**

 **Spelly: W-well, you see...the Doctor kind of caught the Slitheen and sent them back to Raxacoricofallapatorius, so-**

 **We'll have to move to Plan H, then.**

 **Gram: Don't worry, I'm** ** _sure_** **you'll get them this time.**

 **Really? Aww, thanks for the support, Gram-**

 **Gram: I'm just playing with you, you're almost certainly going to fail.**

 **Spelly and I: GRAM!**

 **Gram: Have fun~**

 ***sigh* Well, I guess since Plan G failed, I don't own anything from Rick Riordan's universe or "Doctor Who" (or the cover image). Shame, but we'll get 'em eventually, right, Spelly?**

 **Spelly: ...r-right. Eventually.**

 **Anywho, onwards with the story! Ve~ Vamos!**

Annabeth and Percy skidded to a halt directly behind the Doctor and Rose. The thing they had been following - the gold "robot", as the Doctor had called it - was nowhere to be seen. Which was odd, considering the rather slow pace it had been moving at. Percy would have been surprised if it had made it more than a few inches while they had been talking to the Doctor.

"Oh, hello again, you two! So, where did you say it was?" the Doctor asked cheerily, seemingly ignoring the fact that a pair of strangers had followed him and his companion.

"It was right over here. It was really beat up, too, so I don't see how it could have gotten away so quickly," Percy commented.

"Hmm..." the Doctor hummed to himself, "Where could it have gotten to?"

 _Line break presented by "Mr. Potato Head", the new musical coming to stages all around the galaxy, which is directed by Strax the Sontaran._

Leo was just minding his own business at Camp Half-Blood, not doing anything wrong (for once), when an evil gold robot burst in.

He had been working in Bunker 9 since he got back from his round-the-world trip with Calypso (he remembered when the expressions on his friends' faces when he had landed in front of the cabins in Camp Half-Blood - they were hilarious, until Piper started hitting him. Ah, it was good to be home). Leo had decided to make all of the epic blueprints in Bunker Nine come to life!

...so far, it had mostly resulted in failure, but he would keep trying until he got one right - eventually!

Calypso complained he spent too much time with his toys, but the way he saw it, he was planning for further occurrences. In the demigod world, there was no end to the craziness, so it was important to be prepared for anything! Like, what if you broke your arm? How would you able to brush your teeth? Just try Leo's new hovering toothbrush!

Anyways, where was he? Oh right, of course, so Leo was putting the finishing touches on his fantastic new invention - a washing machine that sorted your clothes by color _inside_ itself _by_ itself! - when the robot decided to break in (well, Leo _might_ have accidently...umm...left the door open. Still, it was totally trespassing!).

Surprised might not be the right word to describe Leo's first emotion upon the golden robot's "forced" entry. Amazed might be a little more accurate. For the first couple seconds after the robot drove through Bunker Nine's doorway and proceeded to look around, bleeping about who-knows-what, Leo admired it. I mean, this thing was a beauty; all golden and shiny, with little bumps running down the side. Leo really wanted to study it closer, but, unfortunately, the robot had other plans. It started what could have been an amazing relationship between the two of them by firing a laser (so epic!) right at Leo's head.

Leo squeaked and ducked underneath one of his work tables, hoping this thing didn't have X-ray vision or anything. As it turned out, it didn't since it spent the next minute or so spinning in circles, obviously wondering where he had gone.

For a second, he wondered if this was a prank by his cabin mates, but he soon dismissed that notion. Even he, with all of his talent, didn't know how to build something like this, so it was doubtful any of them did. Plus, he knew they wanted revenge for him not coming home right away and scaring them all nearly to death (the whole camp pretty much felt that way, too. Oh, to be loved so dearly), but they would never goes this far...right?

His thoughts were abruptly cut off, though, by a surprise visit by Piper. Of all the times for her to stumble into his workshop, he had to say the girl had timing with this one.

"Hey, Leo, I just wanted to see why- what the Tartarus!?" Piper's eyes widened as she saw the twirling ( _kind-of like a ballerina!_ Leo remarked mentally) thing in the middle of Bunker Nine with Leo nowhere in sight.

Leo tried to gesture from where he was for her to leap out of the way, but the robot beat him to it. One laser beam later, and she got the message: this robot wasn't friendly. Thankfully, this message was not delivered to a dead person, as she managed to dive out of the way of the poorly-aimed shot (thanks to its ballet moves, probably).

"Leo, what the heck is this thing?!" she whisper-yelled to him upon seeing Leo hiding under an adjacent table.

"I don't know, it's not one of mine!" Leo hissed back defensively.

"Never heard that one before," Piper rolled her eyes, before sobering, "What are we going to do about it?"

Leo frowned in response, "I hadn't actually considered a formal plan to defeat it and escape yet..."

"Well, you're the Plan Man! Get thinking!" Piper was looking more and more agitated. Sighing, Leo crinkled up his eyebrows in thought. Roughly a minute later, he had a crazy, yet possible plan; "possible", that is, only if he didn't die right away. So fun.

"In 10 seconds, I am going to need you to run like all Underworld towards the door, okay?" Leo muttered to Piper, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you going to do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it," Leo grinned his typical cheeky grin and began to count down out loud.

"1…2…"

 _Focus._

"3…4…"

 _You've got this, Supreme Commander._

"5…6…"

 _Get ready._

"7…8…"

 _Set._

"9…10!"

 _Go!_

Piper leapt up and dashed for the door at the same moment as Leo hurled himself to his feet and began shouting and waving his arms around to get the attention of the robot. It worked! The robot seemingly ignored Piper, turning and firing another laser shot at him instead. This time, though, Leo was expecting it and survived not just via pure luck (although that helped, too), but through his own reflexes. He crouched under the table again moments before the laser zipped over his head. Leo used the table as cover to creep over to the nearest table – as it turned out, none too soon either as the table he had previously been under exploded (presumably from a laser shot) moments after he crawled away.

Leo wondered idly if Piper had made it out safely, or if serving as a distraction and subsequently drawing unwanted attention to himself had all been for naught – either way, it didn't matter now. The robot was on to him, and he was only now realizing that he hadn't made a plan for his escape…

Right now, he would need a miracle to get out alive – and it just so happened that the universe was feeling rather gracious today, for some reason (although Leo didn't know it, the Truth had just won a poker game against Thor, so he was feeling rather pleased with himself and decided to help out one of his favorite playthings).

The distinct "VWOORP, VWOORP!" that few knew by heart, but many wished to hear, echoed around the room as the hazy outline of a blue-ish box began to materialize in one corner. Leo watched from his hiding place under the table while it solidified only feet away from the robot, which spun around and began making unintelligible noises at the box.

A creaking sound emanated from the opposite side of the box and, a few seconds later, a scruffy-looking man peeked his head around the side of the box. His eyes scanned the room for a moment before alighting on the robot in the middle of the room, who greeted him with yet another laser shot. Somehow, the wood (if it even was wood) of the box didn't break or burn when the laser met the barrier between the man, who had ducked behind the box for cover, and the robot.

"Told you the scanner would work!" the man called to no one in particular – so imagine Leo's shock when _Annabeth's_ voice shouted back.

"No need to be smug! I was only pointing out a possible flaw!" she cried, before adding, "Is anyone else here?"

"I am!" Leo called from his hiding spot, hoping that the robot wouldn't be able to find him based on noise. It obviously was not that adept, as it continued firing shots at the scruffy man.

"Come on!" the man hissed to Leo, beckoning him forward.

Leo wanted to reply with, "I don't want to become a crispy McShizzle, thank you very much!", but, instead, he settled for a simple, "No way am I going to get fried by that oversized salt-and-pepper shaker!"

It was true, the robot looked a lot like a salt-and-pepper shaker.

"Why does everyone always think it's a salt-and-pepper shaker? It looks more like a deadly kitchen utensil to me," the man sighed, before continuing his urging, "Come along, and hurry! You'll be safe – I promise!"

After a brief hesitation, which involved Leo considering the likelihood of his survival one way or the other (and coming up with the result that he would most likely die no matter he chose), he slipped out from under the table and made a run for it, only to be stopped by a laser fired directly in his path, only inches away from him.

Leo ran like all heck towards the box before another beam could go through his skull, barely reaching the protection of the sturdy wooden siding before a laser pierced the spot he had been in moments ago.

"Quick, get in!" the man gestured vaguely towards the other side of the box, which (presumably) had a door.

Leo didn't ask questions; he was a little too relieved to truly care about how the weird man thought they were both (and, apparently, Annabeth) were going to fit into a one-person box at this point. All he cared about was being away from that _thing_ , with its deadly lasers and annoying persistence.

When he slipped inside the box, though, it wasn't squished at all. In fact, there was way too much room to be able to fit within the small blue box frame. Leo was borderline freak-out at all the interesting stuff that surrounded him – from a console in the center with _tons_ of his favorite things (buttons, levers, switches, etc.), to the coral-like décor design. He was so entranced he almost didn't notice Annabeth and Percy huddled with some blonde girl around the main console.

"Annabeth, Percy…how…what…all of this!" Leo could barely form sentences as he gestured around at the inside of the "box". Percy grinned back at him and gave him a thumps-up, while Annabeth continued her discussion with the blonde chick, either ignoring or not noticing Leo's sudden presence.

"Rose, hand me my Dalek-zapping gun!" the man from before poked his head through the still-open doorway and looked imploringly at the blonde girl ('Rose'?), who tilted her head quizzically at him.

"You have a 'Dalek-zapping gun', Doctor?" she asked dubiously.

"Well, not exactly, but I have something that might help stop it~!" 'Doctor' (a seriously weird name) smiled as Rose shrugged to Annabeth and tossed him a large gun that had apparently just been lying on the ground beside the console the whole time – talk about dangerous (of course, Leo really isn't one to talk…)!

"Thanks!" a few seconds after Doctor's head retracted, a loud "zaaap!" sound could be heard. Moments after that, Doctor's head reappeared and he called out, "Come on, everyone, it's safe now!"

Hesitantly, they all crept out. Leo looked around wildly, expecting the robot, a 'Dalek', Doctor had called it, to jump out at him at any second. So, imagine his surprise when his eyes encountered the sight of the Dalek frozen in the middle of Bunker Nine, seemingly about to fire.

"Told ya it would work!" Doctor grinned, then abruptly stuck his hand out to Leo, "I'm the Doctor, by the way, pleasure!"

"'The Doctor'?" Leo shook the man's hand a little hesitantly, "What kind of a name is that?"

"Funny, people usually ask what I am a doctor of…" the Doctor remarked to himself, before reverting back to his conversation with Leo, "And you are…?"

"Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme!" Leo grinned, and the Doctor smiled back.

"Well, Leo-" the Doctor began, but he was cut off by a shout from Rose and yelps from Annabeth and Percy. At first, Leo didn't understand what all the commotion was about; that was, until he turned around to find the Dalek very angry, and very much unfrozen.

"Oh…that's not good, is it?"

…and the Understatement of the Year Award goes to Leo Valdez!

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hmm, the Dalek somehow has teleportation powers now and the Doctor has had a gun that can freeze (if only temporarily) a Dalek just lying around in his T.A.R.D.I.S. this whole time? How very mysterious...could there possibly be some** ** _outside_** **forces involved? You'll have to wait until next time to find out (which, hopefully, will not be in a month *crosses fingers*, but may be delayed because school sucks right now)!**

 **But, really, what will happen to our heroes? And where is Piper? Is she even still alive? Or is she dead, like everyone else is going to be soon- I mean, like they** ** _may_** **be, haha...**

 **Find out next time on "Doctor HoO?"**

 **Iggy**


	4. Chapter 3: Very Wibbly-Wobbly

**Author's Note:**

 **Wow, I am definitely updating on time - not! I am super sorry about the wait, everyone! I could blame anything from school to, well, school. In all honesty, though, I've just been distracted with writing other fanfictions (unfortunately, I won't be able to post any of these yet, as they are later fanfictions in the fanfiction series this is part of...dang it, why do I always get ahead of myself?!). I swear, I'll start updating more reliably in the future.**

 **Anyways, thank you to citysununknown for following this story, and a big thank you to everyone reading this! :D**

 **Disclaimer: How's Plan O coming, Gram?**

 **Gram: It failed horribly, just like all your other plans. How did you expect people from the entertainment field to fall for the same ruse Crabbe and Goyle did in book 3? Most of the people you were trying to fool were Brits many of whom practically grew up on** ** _Harry Potter_** **!**

 **Weeeell, I'm sorry that my plan didn't end perfectly.**

 **Gram: Again. You're going to need to start using numbers to name your plans if this keeps up.**

 **Ouch! That was rude and unnecessary, Gram! Don't you agree, Spelly? Spelly...? Spellyyy?**

 **Gram: *whispering while I'm distracted* SuperDuperFandomGirl does not - and probably will never - own "Doctor Who" or anything from Rick Riordan's universes. Also, she does not own the cover image.**

 **Goshdarn you, Gram! I'm a writer, not a planner (whaaaa? I haven't fallen in love (become obsessed) with the new _Star Trek_ movies at all...definitely not...)! Anywho, I guess, onto the chappie!**

 **Ve~ Vamos!**

"I thought you said that would work?!" Rose called over to the Doctor as she shepherded the newest addition to the "T.A.R.D.I.S. Team" (as the Doctor had taken to calling them) into said time-and-space machine.

"I thought it would!" the Doctor yelped as he leapt into the T.A.R.D.I.S. after her. He slammed the door shut behind him, before dashing past her and the new kid to get to the main console.

"What happened?" Annabeth sighed from one of the many couches littered around the control console.

"It worked for approximately 2 seconds," Rose huffed, annoyed and a little afraid of what was to come. If a freezing gun couldn't stop it, what could?

"Honestly, that's pretty anti-climactic after all the work we had to do to get that gun," Annabeth remarked sourly, voicing some of Rose's own thoughts.

"Seriously," Percy huffed, "I mean, talking to that creepy Snart dude and convincing him to give it to us was hard work on its own."

"He wasn't _that_ creepy, Percy," Annabeth scolded, lightly smacking Percy on the arm.

"He totally was!"

Rose ignored the couple's "fighting" and was about to ask the Doctor on if he possibly had a Plan C, when a voice spoke up suddenly.

"Kinda outta the loop here, guys. Can anybody fill me in on what actually is happening?" Rose looked over in surprise at the new guy. She had actually forgotten he was there.

"What? Oh right, I almost forgot! Welcome to the T.A.R.D.I.S. Team, Leo!" Percy grinned before Annabeth slapped him again.

"We've talked about this, Percy. We're not going to call it that!" she explained.

"What's the T.A.R.D.I.S.?" 'Leo', as his friends had called him, tilted his head.

Annabeth gestured around, "This machine. T.A.R.D.I.S. stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, and the T.A.R.D.I.S. can travel through time and space-"

"-and dimensions, if you try hard enough," Percy interjected.

"Even if you don't mean to…" Rose commented dryly.

" _Anyway_ , this is Rose," Annabeth gestured to Rose, "and that's the Doctor. They are like our 'space guides', I suppose."

"'Space guides'? I quite like that!" the Doctor called back to them from his almost constantly-changing position at the console.

"But what about the gun? And the salt-and-pepper shaker robot 'the Doctor' called a 'Dalek'?" Leo asked, his questions seemingly pouring out at the rate of water through a leak in a dam.

A loud laugh echoed around the room from none other than the Doctor, who was somehow fiddling with 3 levers at once, "Salt-and-pepper shaker robot? I _really_ like that one!"

"The gun we got from this guy in an alternate universe called Leonard Snart, and the 'salt-and-pepper shaker robot' is actually part of a deadly species called the Daleks. Somehow, this Dalek survived the Doctor wiping them all out; they seem to keep doing that," Rose turned to the Doctor, who briefly looked up in time to shrug at her before returning to his equipment.

"And you two are here because-?" Leo glanced over at Percy and Annabeth.

"We're were there when it attacked New Rome," Annabeth explained.

"It attacked New Rome?!" Leo's eyebrows raised almost off his forehead, "Was anybody hurt?!"

"A few people died," Percy's voice sobered immediately.

"Okay, okay, okay. So, to summarize what you guys have been saying, all four of you were there when this Dalek thing attacked New Rome, killing a few innocents before it disapparated to Bunker Nine somehow?" Leo's already-raised eyebrows raised a little higher.

"Actually, I've been wondering about that, too," Annabeth turned to the Doctor, "How did the Dalek get here? It just disappeared from New Rome, and you said you had a way to track it."

"No idea!" the Doctor chirped as he made yet another lap around the console, "I am assuming it had some sort of long-range teleporter installed, probably by whoever found and helped it!"

"You mean someone would actually save this thing from the Doctor destroying it so that they could plant it on the surface of Earth to kill us all?" it was now Annabeth's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Most likely, yes! I mean, if you want to take over the Earth, what better way than to make someone else – a species known for being deadly, no less – do your dirty work for you and eliminate all opposition? I mean, you would have to also have a controlling mechanism planted inside the Dalek to make sure that you could control or get rid of it if it turned against you," the Doctor rambled on as he snatched up a bundle of electrical wires and began tampering with it, "-and that could have been when whoever it was added a teleporting device that allowed them to pull the Dalek out of unsavory situations – like the one in New Rome – quickly and efficiently, replacing it in a new location to continue its work…there! Done!"

"Hold on, Doctor, did you know all that this the entire time?" Rose demanded, ignoring the Doctor's outburst about being "done".

"No, no, of course not! I've been piecing things together the entire time, and, in all honesty, it took a scan from my sonic to truly solve this mystery," the Doctor grinned, simultaneously flipping a switch that caused a lot of beeping and blooping to emanate from the controls, "Speaking of which, this should be just…about…finito! If you wouldn't mind moving for a sec, Leo!" The Doctor skipped past a bewildered Leo and flung the one working door of the T.A.R.D.I.S. open, peeking outside and buzzing something with his aforementioned sonic screwdriver just long enough to allow the Dalek's angry cries to be heard by the T.A.R.D.I.S.'s occupants before slamming the door shut again.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Annabeth – like most people who knew the Doctor and were there right before he demonstrated his big plan – looked more intrigued than annoyed at the Doctor's seemingly random actions.

"Double-checking my scans of the Dalek, of course!" the Doctor flashed her another of his cheeky, 'I have a plan' grins, "Got to make sure all these readouts are perfectly accurate before I dial them in! Don't want to end up stuck in the Time Vortex or another dimension or something, now do we?"

"Another dimension?! Again?!" it might have been the weird lighting in the T.A.R.D.I.S., but Rose could have sworn she saw a couple of beads of nervous sweat run down Percy's face as he cried out these words.

"I said that was a possibility, not what will actually happen! Probably…" the Doctor muttered the last part under his breath, but, unfortunately, everyone still heard it.

"You're basing our lives off of a 'probably'?" Annabeth asked skeptically.

"When are your lives not based off of 'probablies'?" the Doctor responded as he flicked one more lever.

This time, the lever didn't just emit beeping and blooping noises; it caused the T.A.R.D.I.S. to shake back and forth roughly, almost as if…

"Allons-y! To the Dalek-controller's house we go!" the Doctor exclaimed cheerfully.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I know it's short and ended on a cliffhanger (leaving people in suspense feels so deliciously evil), but I'll hopefully be posting again soon (unless school interferes again)!**

 **Anyway, leave a review if you want, with any questions/concerns you have or anything else, and follow and/or favorite this story if you enjoy it! Thank you so much, and I will see you guys next time! :)**

 **Iggy**

 **P.S. I know there was no real mention of Piper, but don't worry, you will find out what happened to her in future chapters (and whether she is alive or dead).**


	5. Chapter 4: Didya Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

 **Well, it has been confirmed. I suck. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, guys! It's been, what? About 2 months since I updated? Yeah, I suck...**

 **Good news, though! School and all the accompanying (and horrible) testing is over, so I will hopefully have a lot more time to write and my updates will be a lot more frequent! Plus, soon I hope to publish a _Hetalia_ fanfiction, so look out for that, fellow Hetalians!**

 **Real quick, to the most recent reviewer, "Perseus Rose": Agh, I am so sorry! I will definitely write shorter A/Ns and longer chapters from now on (this chapter is approximately 2,200 words without A/N so yay!). Also, I know this is ironic, me writing a longer A/N to reply to you, but I just wanted you to know that I hear your concerns and I will definitely do my best to correct my mistakes! Sorry again!**

 **Also, to "ihavesevereopjd": WUH WUH WUHHHH!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm on Plan X, if that gives you any indication on if this is mine. Answer: nope, not yet. I don't own anything but the plot of this story. :)**

 **SPOILER ALERT: Ahead are spoilers for Series 9 and everything before it in _Doctor Who_! Read at your own risk!**

 **Also, thank you to everyone who has stuck with me despite my long A/Ns and random intervals of updating! Without further ado, here is the next chapter! Ve~ Vamos!**

"You've got to be kidding me," Annabeth sighed as she latched onto the T.A.R.D.I.S.' railing. She had quickly realized during her first time riding in the T.A.R.D.I.S. what a bad idea it was not tograb onto something _immediately_ after flight was commenced.

"Nope! Hopefully the location signature left on the long-range teleporting device installed inside the Dalek will lead us to our bad guy!" the Doctor yelled over the whooshing of the T.A.R.D.I.S.' engine.

"And if not?" Rose inquired nervously as she also clung to a railing.

"Well, we'll probably be in a bit of a pickle," the Doctor answered just as the T.A.R.D.I.S. finally stabilized.

"Ouch…" Annabeth glanced around for the source of a low moaning sound, only to discover a disgruntled Leo rubbing his head, which he had apparently hit on the floor he was now lying on.

"Sorry 'bout that, bro!" Percy apologized as he helped Leo up, rubbing the nape of his neck sheepishly, "I forgot to warn you the ride would be bumpy…"

"No problemo," Leo sighed, "So, where are we?"

"No clue! Want to find out?" the Doctor grinned and didn't give them a chance to respond before throwing open one of the doors.

"Doctor! I knew you'd- ooh, it's _that_ version of you! Goodie!" a distinctly feminine voice called in from the outside of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

The Doctor frowned and stepped out, quickly followed by Rose, Annabeth, and Percy – and, after a few moments or so, a cautious Leo.

"Hullo! Do I know you?" the Doctor asked, looking the woman – who was now standing in front of them – up and down.

"Why, yes! I should say you do – or did – or will…hmm, time is confusing, isn't it, Doctor?" the woman cocked her head in a playful manner, a childish grin glued to her face.

"Doctor, who is she?" Rose whisper-asked the Doctor.

"I honestly haven't the foggiest," he whispered back.

"Oh, where are my manners?!" the woman abruptly exclaimed, interrupting what might have turned into a whisper-conversation, "The name's Missy." A mock curtsy, along with a sly wink, followed.

This seemed to only confuse the Doctor more, however, "Missy? Is that…short for anything, perhaps?"

"Oh, yes! But you'll find that out in due time, won't you, love? Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. You're probably here about that little plaything I sent down to Earth, aren't you?" she crooned in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes, actually. If you wouldn't mind-" the Doctor began.

"Not at all, dear! I would absolutely _love_ telling you my secret plan for destroying the Earth! But I can't – not today, at any rate. Can't go breaking our rules, now can I?" she winked again, much to everyone's increased confusion.

"What are you talking abo-" the Doctor was rudely interrupted again as a man dashed into the room, frantically waving around a…hold up, was that a sonic screwdriver?

" _You_!" he shouted as soon as he laid eyes on Missy, "I should have known!"

Missy squealed, "There you are! Delightfully late – and yet, just on time miraculously! Now I can play with two of you at the same time! Oh, this is going to be _so_ much fun."

"Two of- oh," the strange man suddenly seemed to notice the 10th Doctor and his four companions.

"Did you bring them here? Don't tell me you've decided to start interfering with my past, as well!" the unknown man rounded on Missy.

"No, no, deary~! They came here on their own accord!" she smirked, then added as an afterthought, "Probably because of the little stunt I pulled."

"Are you talking about the cybermen, the Daleks, or that new hole in time and space you just caused?" the man asked, growing more visibly upset by the moment.

"No, no, none of those things! I just gave taking over your precious planet another go! I'm sure you won't mind- well, this you won't anyway. Obviously, the other you _does_ mind very much," Missy tittered; a high and girly sound.

"Again?! Don't you ever get bored of this sort of thing?!" the man huffed loudly as he started buzzing his surroundings with a suspiciously-sonic-seeming screwdriver.

"I really hate to interrupt, but who are both of you?" the 10th Doctor inquired as the silence stretched onward.

"You mean you haven't guessed? Oh, I suppose it is rather confusing for you, isn't it?" the man turned towards the group again, flinging his arms open dramatically, "I'm the Doctor, pleasure to meet- well, myself, actually."

The 10th Doctor blinked a few times then asked, "How many regenerations are you away from me?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Trust me, it won't be fun," the other Doctor sighed, before turning back to his work, "So, Missy, what have you boiled up for me today, eh? You seem eager to tell me."

"I am! It's truly going to be a spectacle – how do you feel about a little Dalek roaming 'round New York City's streets? I think that would make for some great postcards, don't you?" Missy sang in a cheerful tone, doing a small twirl of excitement. The other Doctor spun around, his previously-annoyed face swiftly changing into one of anger.

"You didn't."

"I did! I mean, you left me all alone with those stupid things," Missy pouted, "-what was I supposed to do?"

"Stay there. That would have been wonderful."

"Doctor, you hurt my feelings!" Missy's lower lip jutted out and she harrumphed loudly; the other Doctor paid her no mind, instead focusing on his work with his sonic.

"If you wouldn't mind me asking, how do you two know each other?" Rose suddenly spoke up, feeling a little out-of-the-loop.

"Oh, deary, we've known each other _forever_! Isn't that right, Doc? One could even go so far as to say we were once best mates!" the 10th Doctor's rapidly paling complexion prompted Rose's next question.

"So, you known this Doctor as well?" she gestured to the 10th Doctor.

"Why, of course! Although I've never met him looking like this, I'm sure he'll remember- oh, wait, nevermind. It was after you, so it must be later," Missy waved dismissively at Rose, who looked affronted and a little concerned.

"What do you mean, 'after me'? The Doctor and I are still travelling together!" she exclaimed.

"For now," Missy rolled her eyes and turned towards the other (non-10th) Doctor, "Companions, am I right?"

"Shut up, Missy! I'm trying to focus here," the non-10th Doctor frowned.

"You're so boring…" she pouted momentarily before unexpectedly twirling back towards the 10th Doctor and his companions.

"Ooh, you know, while he's busy, I can have some fun with you all!" she squealed like a child on Christmas morning, delightedly clapping her hands together and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"No!" the other Doctor whirled back around as well at her words, glaring resolutely at her until her excitement subsided into a frown.

"Why not? You won't pay any attention to me."

"That's because I'm trying to figure out the extent of the mess you've made! Not to mention what I really came here for: to fix that rip in time and space you caused!" the other Doctor's glare intensified.

"Me? But I didn't cause any such thing – although, now that I think about it, that would have been a brilliant idea!" Missy sighed in overdramatic regret, before glancing at the Doctor (non-10th) again, "Really, though, that wasn't me."

"Well then, who-" the (non-10th) Doctor's question was cut off by an abrupt blaring sound.

"Ooh~ That means the Dalek is launching an attack on that silly camp of yours as we speak! Goodie!" Missy flashed a grin at a rather shocked and angry bunch of demigods, who were still frozen in the doorway to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Why are you attacking Camp Half-Blood?!" Annabeth stepped forward angrily.

"Is that what it's called? I didn't quite know. I've heard rumors about both your – what are they called? Camps for half-breeds? Anyways, I've heard about those from the Gods a long time ago, but I honestly didn't really care enough to remember anything. The Gods were good friends of mine once, y'know? Of course, then I declared war on them and we stopped being friends," she smirked, "So, I decided it would be fun to poke a thorn into their sides again, plus I knew it would attract my favorite medical officer~" She batted her eyelids suggestively at the (non-10th) Doctor, who – in response – ignored her.

She huffed and continued talking to Annabeth again, "Why, is that a problem?"

"Yes," Annabeth took another step forward, her eyebrows furrowing in disgust, "In fact, if you're really going to try to play games with us, I highly recommend you quit now while you're ahead – or, at least, while you think you are. Because, if you try to mess with us demigods, wewill not hesitate to _destroy_ you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Crystal," Missy replied stoically before abruptly bursting into shrill laughter.

"What's so funny?" Percy stepped up to his girlfriend's side, frowning intensely at the now-doubled-over figure of Missy.

"You, with all your dramatics and speeches and such!" Missy wheezed out, gesturing wildly at Annabeth, "It's as if you were auditioning for some Hollywood film or something! It's so funny to watch your cute, simple-minded ignorance. Is that why you keep companions around, then, Doctor? Their stupidity amuses you as well?" Missy directed her question at the bobbing head of the (non-10th) Doctor, who was proceeding to poke and fiddle with multiple wires and doohickeys attached to an electronic panel next to the door.

"No, and you know that," he growled, not looking up.

"What about you, other Doctor?" Missy twisted back around to face the 10th Doctor, "Why do you keep your little pets around? Entertainment?"

The 10th Doctor, however, was already inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. again, pulling levers and swirling dials.

"Aww, leaving so soon?" Missy sighed, "Ah well, I still have you, right?" She turned to face the other (non-10th) Doctor, only to find he too had disappeared, "Hold up now, that's not fair!"

"Come along, everyone, let's get going!" the 10th Doctor called, beckoning to his companions still outside the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Aren't you going to ask me to surrender or something, Doctor? Isn't that why you came here?" Missy asked, taking a step forward.

"Well, I was – but then I realized you're a crazy person who probably isn't going to say yes, anyway. If you want, though, I'll ask you now: can you get rid of your Dalek and never come back to Earth again?" the Doctor asked, not even looking up from the console.

"Sure thing!" the Doctor froze, turning back to her.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Just like that? No trick?"

"Nope. All you have to do is stay with me for the rest of eternity, and I'll leave your pretty little planet alone," Missy beamed and batted her eyelashes at the 10th Doctor. He, however, immediately resumed his leaving preparations.

"Come on, Doctor, you know I can stop you from leaving if I really want to!" she cried as Annabeth and Percy were the last to disappear into the T.A.R.D.I.S.' depths.

"If you could, you would have already!" the Doctor shouted back before someone inside slammed the door shut and the T.A.R.D.I.S. faded out of this plane of existence.

"He's right," Missy sulked dejectedly, "Note to self: install T.A.R.D.I.S.-freezing technology. Or T.A.R.D.I.S.-destroying…? Either way!" She hummed merrily to herself, already planning her next meet-up with the Doctor as if it were a tea party or something of the sort that one was invited to and not forced to attend. For, with her Doctor ( _or Doctors, rather_ , she thought slyly), she knew her Doctor would be back soon – once he realized that the Dalek back on Earth was indestructible save for one wonderful, little red button hidden in her pocket, for instance. Of course, that wasn't _her_ Doctor, technically speaking, but toe-may-toe, toe-ma-toe, right?

Plus, she was a Lady of Time, after all. And what were rules for (such as the pesky "don't interfere with others' timelines" one), if not to be broken?

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! This was so much fun to write, honestly! I absolutely _love_ Missy's character (who knows, maybe she'll make another appearance in this or future fanfictions ;D)! Anyway, see you guys again soon (definitely this time)! :D**

 **Iggy**


	6. Chapter 5: Attack On Camp

**Author's Note:**

 **Okay, please don't kill me! I know I said I would post the next chapter a lot sooner than this, but then I was hit with the train of writer's block. Thankfully, though, I have recovered! I have planned out at least the next few chapters of this fanfiction, so hopefully updates really** ** _will_** **be more frequent this time around, and I won't get stuck with writer's block again. ;)**

 **SPOILER ALERT: Spoilers for Season 9 of** ** _Doctor Who_** **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I've moved onto numbered plans now, so still no. I do not own anything but the plot of this fanfiction.**

 **Real quick, replies to my reviewers. :)**

 **To "Percabeth312": I like the new nickname! And don't worry about it, I don't mind. ) I'm just glad you read and enjoyed it! Hehe, and see, you don't have to kill me because I've updated. Hehehehe...help me...**

 **To "Demiwizard dragon girl" (love the name, btw!): Aw, thank you so much! :D Here's more!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited as well, and I just want to give a huge round of thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story! You guys are what keeps me writing, even through writer's block!**

 **Now, without further ado, the story! Ve~ Vamos!**

As the Doctor wheeled in circles around the T.A.R.D.I.S.' main controls, each of the time-and-space machine's occupants was thinking something different but similarly horrible.

Annabeth was wondering if it was too late already…if all of the people she had known her whole life were already dead.

Rose was contemplating what that stupid woman had meant about "after her" and who that woman even was. A future companion? No, that couldn't be right…hm…

Percy was still fuming inwardly about the way the woman had just flippantly dismissed lives as if they were nothing. His friends' lives _meant_ something!

Leo…well, Leo probably would have been planning out a strategy to defeat the Dalek (he is the Plan Man, after all) within the comfort of the T.A.R.D.I.S.' interior, if he had actually _been_ in the T.A.R.D.I.S.' interior. Or in the T.A.R.D.I.S. at all, for that matter. Instead, Leo had decided to do a little investigating of his own…onboard Missy's spaceship.

It had been a simple matter, really. Leo had slipped away while the others were distracted arguing with Missy and begun checking out _everything_ he could lay his hands on. Which was a lot, as it happened. This "Missy" had absolutely no security or guards, and all of her tech was just lying around for anyone to take a peek (or two) at. First, he started off with what seemed to be the main console of the ship, fortunately located directly behind her. Given that her attention was focused almost solely on the two Doctors – one of which was in front of her, and the other to her right hunched next to another console – it was a piece of cake to use the identical console to her left as cover to sneak over to the main one. Man, this chick was even stupider than the cyclopes that he went up against in Detroit, and that was saying something.

Now huddled behind the main console, Leo ran his hands along the cold white surface, searching for an access panel. Less than 2 seconds later, he had found it and popped it open (not without some difficulty, mind you). Wow…the technology inside the console was amazing. _No, no, no,_ Leo cooed mentally, something he often did when in the presence of astounding inventions, _it's beautiful, glorious, just breathtaking. No words can truly describe it._ For, inside the 1-by-1 foot opening in the console, sparkling lights and glittering wires shone. Of course, Leo had absolutely no idea what any of them did, but he intended to find out in any way he could. Where to start, though…? He didn't have much time, judging by the increased volume in the argument occurring mere feet away. They'd realize he was gone soon. So, what to do?

Leo was just about to disconnect a few wires and see if that did anything (unknown to him, disconnecting those wires would have actually tripped not only an intruder alarm, but also a self-destruct sequence that would have destroyed anything within 20 light-years of the spaceship they were currently on, wiping out Earth and pretty much the entire solar system), when a light finger tapped his shoulder. Glancing up briefly from his work, Leo was met with the face of that other Doctor dude.

"What are you doing?" he whisper-asked, his bushy grey eyebrows furrowed.

"Just experimenting with this tech," Leo whispered back, grinning.

"You do know that tampering with this stuff could destroy your world and many others, correct?"

"I…" Leo trailed off uncomfortably. He hadn't known that, to be honest.

"Look, you better get back to your friends over there. They look about ready to run off any second," the other Doctor advised, gesturing in the vague direction of the crescendoing fight.

"But this tech is _so_ cool! I need to check it out! Plus, it might hold the key to defeating our Dalek!" Leo hissed, his voice rising in volume just slightly.

The other Doctor's frown deepened, "So, Missy wasn't kidding about that, huh? Well, that's a problem…and I don't seem to remember ever having it…this is strange…"

"Hey, man-Doctor-person-whoever-you-are, time for drifting off into thought later. I need a solution, like, now. Any ideas or will you let me get back to my fun- I mean, experimenting?" Leo prompted urgently. The fight on the other side of the console sounded like it was nearing its climax.

"I might have an idea," the other Doctor grumbled, "-but I don't know if interfering in my younger self's adventures is a good-"

"My friends will die if you don't help. Do you want that? Do you want innocent teenagers' blood on your hands?" Leo asked, his tone hardening now. His friends' lives were on the line here, and he wasn't going to let them down. If this other Doctor had anything that could possibly help them, then he was going to get it.

The other Doctor took a deep breath and then let it out in a sigh, "I suppose not. Come along."

"Woah, woah, woah, can't you just get it for me and then give it to me? I need to get back to my friends soon," Leo hastily replied.

"And you will, don't worry. But what I need is in _my_ T.A.R.D.I.S., and I don't trust leaving you alone here. You might blow up the Milky Way. So, either come on or no deal."

Reluctantly, Leo followed him, creeping out a nearby doorway and down a shining white hallway toward a familiar (and yet slightly different) blue telephone box.

 _(Did you know you can buy your very own T.A.R.D.I.S. for just $12,000,000,000,000?! Well, now you do! From Gallifrey Inferno, the unfortunately-named top maker of T.A.R.D.I. universe-wide, order your very own time-and-space machine! Now comes in any shape imaginable thanks to actually-working chameleon circuits!)_

It was Annabeth who noticed Leo's disappearance first.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain…where's Leo?" she asked, frowning as she looked around the mid-flight T.A.R.D.I.S.

Percy opened his mouth to respond, then closed it as he also glanced around.

"Rose, did you see Leo get in?" he asked instead, turning (as much as one can while clinging to a railing in a shaking time-and-space machine) to the blonde.

"No…" she murmured, completing the cycle by also gazing around the interior in search of the Latino boy, "Doctor! Where's Leo? You know, the scruffy new kid!"

The Doctor stopped mid-pressing-of-controls and shrugged. Then, his eyes widened and the message seemed to sink in.

"Oh dear," he mumbled, before immediately returning to pressing buttons; this time, trying to get _back_ where they had just come from.

The dramatic moment was interrupted rudely by a loud ringing phone.

"That's mine," Annabeth confessed guiltily, tugging her phone out of her pocket and accepting the call, "Hello, Annabeth speaking. Oh, er, hi, Magnus. No, this isn't a good time. Yeah, sorry. Maybe later? Oh, okay. Okay. Sure, yup. Right. Yeah, I'm going to have to get back to you on that. Nope, nope, no monsters. Haha, right, you too. Bye."

The whole conversation took less than a minute, but still managed to baffle every occupant in the room completely.

"Who was that?" Percy asked suspiciously after Annabeth had hung up.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, that was my cousin Magnus. I've been meaning to introduce you two," Annabeth replied casually.

"'Meaning to'? Annabeth, I didn't even know you _had_ a cousin!"

"Well, it's not my fault you didn't listen when I told you about him in Rome."

"I was a bit distracted at the time! We were most likely about to _die_!"

"Still not my fault."

Their argument was cut short by another ring, this one from Percy's phone. Quietly cursing, Percy pulled out his own phone and accepted the call.

"Hi, Percy here- oh, Leo!" all eyes turned to look at Percy then, but he waved them off, "Yeah, yeah, we all noticed. It's okay, man, just tell us where you are, and we'll come pick you up. What? What?! No kidding, that's great! From the other him, you say? Wow, okay. Gotcha, on it! I'll let them know! Bye, and thanks again, dude!"

"So, what did Leo say?" Annabeth asked as Percy slipped the phone back into his jeans' pocket.

"He said he got some gun that can destroy Daleks-" Percy started to explain.

"That's impossible!" the Doctor interrupted, still spinning around the console like a top, "No gun exists like that aside from the one Jack used during the whole Bad Wolf fiasco, but that was…well, I'm not entirely sure what happened to that gun, but I'm fairly certain Leo didn't find it."

"I don't know, Leo sounded pretty confident. He said the other you gave it to him, too, if that's any reassurance," Percy shrugged.

"Hmm," the Doctor hummed into the silence that now filled the room.

"How are we going to meet up with Leo and get the gun?" Annabeth asked after 30 seconds or so.

"Leo said the other Doctor was going to drop him off outside of Camp Half-Blood, so we just got to get back there," Percy explained.

The Doctor reversed direction, beginning to re-flip all the switches he had previously flipped. More shaking from the T.A.R.D.I.S. was the only noise as everyone thought.

"How did you even receive that phone call, by the way?" Rose asked finally, "I mean, we're in the Time Vortex right now."

"Oh, Leo is literally magical when it comes to making and fixing stuff," Percy perked up, "Seriously, this thing could get clear as crystal reception in _Antarctica_. I know, I've tried. So, I guess even if Leo didn't originally account for it when he made it, this phone can get calls pretty much anywhere, including in the Time Vortex. Plus, it's monster-proof, which is great because otherwise I couldn't use a phone – or any kind of tech – at all."

"Really? That sucks," Rose commented sympathetically.

"Yeah, it's really annoying," Percy nodded.

"I hate to interrupt your conversation, but it would seem we have a problem," the Doctor called to them just as the T.A.R.D.I.S. finally settled on top of Half-Blood Hill. The others hurried over, trying as quickly as possible to get a glimpse of the view screen the Doctor was intently staring at.

On it, a chilling sight could be seen. The Dalek had apparently escaped its cold, bunker prison and was now rampaging across the fields below the hill, shooting off laser bursts from its whisk and garbling at panicked campers, who were running this way and that to dodge the shots. Some tried to land blows of their own with their swords, spears, arrows, and other such weapons, but even when they succeeded, the hits did nothing to slow the Dalek. It was a Dalek, after all. Nothing could stand in its way.

As the four time-travelers watched, a camper fell, her skeleton illuminated for a second before she hit the ground, dead.

"T-That was Stacey…s-she…she was an Aphrodite camper, just got to camp 2 years ago…" Annabeth mumbled almost incoherently, staring blankly at the screen.

Before that stumbling sentence could even get all the way out of Annabeth's mouth, Percy was already marching towards the doors.

"Wait!" the Doctor yelled, but Percy ignored him and thrust the only working door open, stepping out into the very situation-defying sunshine.

"Percy!" Annabeth was after him in an instant, quickly followed by Rose and the Doctor. The three emerged, blinking in the sunlight to see Percy storming down the hill, intent on the monster that had killed one of his fellow campers- no, _friends_.

He didn't get far before Annabeth had grabbed his arm and begun pulling him back up the hill, toward the safety of the blue telephone box/time-and-space machine. Percy fought back, tugging at his arm to free it – with no success.

"That was really stupid and reckless, Percy. You could have gotten yourself killed, and I will _not_ allow that," she muttered as she pulled him along. Percy's only reply was a brief grunt, followed by a sharp gasp as he tripped and was soon being literally dragged up the hill.

When they reached the top again, Annabeth finally let him get back on his feet, although her iron hold on his biceps never weakened in the slightest.

"I understand you want to help them – I do, too – but we need to plan first, okay?" she explained, staring Percy down. After a minute or so, he relented, his eyes downcast.

"Good. Now, Doctor, where are Leo and the other Doctor? We need that gun," Annabeth sighed.

"I am actually not sure. While you were retrieving Percy, I went back inside and had a peek at the sensors. No other T.A.R.D.I. or people anywhere nearby, except for in the camp," the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Sorry."

"Percy, call Leo," Annabeth demanded, turning back to her boyfriend. He nodded and quickly dialed their friend. A few seconds later, the "can't reach this phone" message started to play.

"Dang it! Why can I reach him in the Time Vortex, but not on Earth?!" Percy growled, re-dialing the number. The same message played again. A few unrepeatable curses from Percy followed.

"Keep trying. It's bound to eventually get through," Annabeth instructed, then turned to the Doctor, "What do we do now? Leo's got the gun but isn't here and won't answer our calls. We have no other weapons _or_ plans, and Percy and I's camp is being attacked as we speak by a merciless, almost indestructible alien sent by a psychopath. We need a plan, and we need it _fast_."

"I…" the Doctor paused, frowning, "…have no ideas. _But_ I will come up with one. Just give me a moment."

"I'll give you two, but that's all you're getting," Annabeth replied wryly.

Approximately five seconds of silent concentration later, the Doctor spoke again, "Okay, I'll distract the Dalek, and you guys evacuate all the campers into that large barn thing. I'll meet you there."

"Don't you think concentrating our population will just make it easier for the Dalek to kill us all if it breaks in?" Annabeth asked, uncertain about this new 5-second plan.

"True…" the Doctor mused, drifting off, before snapping his fingers excitedly as a lightbulb lit up inside his head, "We get them all in the T.A.R.D.I.S. instead! It'll be completely safe!"

"I like it," Rose spoke up, and Annabeth seemed to think for a moment before nodding.

"Perfect! Well, then...allons-y!" the Doctor cried as he rushed down the hill. It occurred to the three time-travelers that the Doctor had mentioned something about a distraction, and this must be it. The Time-Lord flailed his arms around and yelled at the Dalek, trying to get its attention. Needless to say, that worked. The Dalek turned towards him and began garbling even more insistently, letting loose a barrage of lasers at the Doctor.

"Come on, let's get moving!" Rose hissed to Annabeth and Percy, keeping her voice relatively low even though there was no way the Dalek could hear them from where it was. The three separated swiftly, dashing off to begin rounding up the frightened campers.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I am going on vacation for about 10 days with no Wi-Fi, but I hope to have the next chapter up a little after I get home!**

 **A quick note: the Dalek-destroying gun mentioned in this chapter actually exists in canon** ** _Doctor Who_** **.** ** _Witch's Familiar_** **, episode 2 of** ** _Doctor Who_** **Season 9. ;)**

 **Until next time~ Iggy**


	7. Chapter 6: Shots Fired

**Author's Note:**

 **Well, I know this didn't come out as soon as it should have. Or any time close to that period really. Buuut I did write 1,356 words (not counting the A/N), and this is the climax/conclusion of the story, so don't worry, you didn't wait for nothing.**

 **For the final time, none of this belongs to me except the plot~! Goshdarn spies just don't know how to follow directions!**

 **One last HUGE thank you to everyone who followed/favorited/read/reviewed this story (reviews will be answered in the bottom A/N)! You guys mean the world to me, and you really motivate me to write! I truly hope you all enjoy this next and last chapter of...Doctor HoO?**

The plan worked surprisingly well, considering the four's track records for plan failure. In under 10 minutes, almost the entire population of Camp Half-Blood had been stuffed into the T.A.R.D.I.S. The Doctor had somehow managed to not get killed by the Dalek so far and was keeping its rapt attention by dodging back and forth and running circles around it. He had even lured it closer to the beach so it was farther away from the escape route of the fleeing campers.

Of course, this was the point where everything had to go wrong.

Rose beckoned to the Doctor as Annabeth and Percy shepherded the last of the campers into the T.A.R.D.I.S., expecting him to run over with his lightning speed. He, however, didn't even notice her, preoccupied as he was with the Dalek. Rose waved her arms at him more and more frantically before just plain giving up and shouting, "DOCTOR!" to get his attention.

The Dalek spun around to face her, and Rose had to leap to the side to avoid being blasted to death. She stayed down, hoping the Dalek would become disinterested, but the persistent thing fired another shot a hair away from her face. Leaping to her feet, Rose narrowly missed a third and fourth laser and soon found herself running and dodging as the Doctor had been moments before. She could hear people shouting, but her heart was racing and her ears were ringing too loudly for her to discern what they were yelling about. All she knew was she had to _run_. She didn't even stop when an electric whine and a loud bang cut the near-constant barrage of lasers short. More shouts echoed in her ears, but she ignored them in favor of focusing on her mad dash toward the relative safety of the darkened woods ahead of her.

Only when something grabbed her arm did she finally turn to see what was happening behind her.

 _(Need to confess but don't want to go to church? Try a Confession Dial! They're torturous, but they will definitely make you feel free of your sins once you escape them after a couple billion years!)_

Leo groaned in frustration. This Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S. was even bumpier in flight, and he was honestly fed up of getting time-and-space-machine sick.

"You all right?" the other Doctor called from his spot next to the console. He wasn't even holding onto anything, the stupid-

"Fine," Leo grunted, gripping the railing (one of the few things that hadn't changed in this T.A.R.D.I.S., _thankfully_ ) for dear life.

Silence descended like a stifling cloud between the two. Finally, the other Doctor spoke up again, "So, how exactly do you know my younger self?"

"We met after he saved my life from the Dalek."

"Ah. And your friends?"

"He saved their lives, too."

"Interesting." The silence returned, even heavier than before.

"Why'd he bring you all along?" the other Doctor asked after what felt like an eternity had passed of shaking and nonsensical, panicky thoughts from Leo's ever-helpful brain.

"I dunno. Maybe he just wanted to protect us or something," Leo shrugged as much as one can shrug while being tossed back and forth during space-and-time travel.

"Idiot," the other Doctor grumbled. The T.A.R.D.I.S.' noise suddenly reached its crescendo and then ground out. She had landed.

"All right, we're here. Now, remember: I kill the Dalek, and then I leave with the gun, clear? I can't let my younger self get his hands on any sort of version of this gun; it would mess with the timeline too much," the other Doctor explained, glaring (more intensely than his usual glaring face) at Leo. Leo nodded as casually as he could without throwing up under that withering look.

"Good. Now, come on," the other Doctor huffed, striding out the door with his whisk-like gun slung over his shoulder. Leo didn't hesitate to follow him.

It only took a few moments. A few precious seconds for the tides to turn in their favor.

BANG!

The other Doctor fired a steady shot at the angry Dalek, which seemed to be chasing Rose across the camp. It sparked and jittered for a few gut-wrenching seconds, shouting unintelligibly garbled words, before simply…puttering out. The Dalek that had caused countless lives to be ended was no more…just like that.

"Well, my work here is done. 'Scuse me," the other Doctor said as he slipped past Leo to get back into his T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Thank you," Leo replied as the Doctor was about to step inside. The grey-haired man turned and nodded once in what Leo assumed was acknowledgment before disappearing into the space-and-time machine, which disappeared soon after.

Turning back to the camp, Leo was relieved to see most of his friends seemed fine. Annabeth was leading Rose back from the edge of the forest while Percy released a flood of campers from the containment of the T.A.R.D.I.S. He even spotted Piper among the crowd, which was a huge relief for him. It seemed everything had turned out all right…somehow.

"Yo, Perce! How's it going?" Leo called, running over to Percy as he shut the blue doors.

"Leo! Bro, you freaked all of us out!" Percy laughed as he hugged Leo, "C'mon, let's go see how the Doc and Rose are."

The two of them headed down the grassy hill, trying to ignore the scorch marks, and met up with Annabeth, the Doctor, and Rose, all of whom seemed surprisingly fine.

"Leo, there you are! Thanks for that last minute save," the Doctor grinned upon spotting him.

"No prob," Leo snapped finger guns at the Doctor in a way he hoped looked cool (it didn't).

"Leo, you idiot!" a smack upside the head was definitely not on Leo's to-do list, but at least Annabeth hadn't judo-flipped him, "Why did you do that without telling anyone?!"

"Well, I didn't plan it out or anything. I just wanted to take a look around and then I found that guy," Leo shrugged, "Plus, I did just save the day, so I think I get some bonus points for that at least!"

"Fair enough," Annabeth grumbled, "And for the record, I'm glad you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay! They don't call me McShizzle for nothing," Leo winked.

"No one calls you that, Leo," Percy said.

"Weeeeell, as amazing as this whole reunion is, I've gotta scram. Got to go figure out this whole 'Missy' situation and all," the Doctor interjected, edging away from the group.

"Of course. Thank you for all your help," Annabeth responded, "You will always be welcome here at Camp Half-Blood."

"Yeah, feel free to pop by and say hi whenever you're in the neighborhood!" Percy smiled.

"Maybe don't go back to New Rome, though," Leo commented, "From what I heard, Reyna is not going to be pleased if you show up again."

"Oh gods!" Annabeth abruptly cried, "I totally forgot, we are going to have to get back to New Rome in like a day because college starts tomorrow, Seaweed Brain."

"Shiitake mushrooms," Percy cursed, "We'll just have to apologize and let them know about this whole…incident."

"Why bother? You guys can catch a ride with us, can't they, Doctor?" Rose offered.

"Of course!" the Doctor chirped, "New Rome, did you say? Easy-peasy."

Leo and Percy and Annabeth said their farewells and made promises for Christmas Break none of them would keep for various, monster-related issues. At one point, Piper joined them.

"Don't worry, Beauty Queen, I'll explain later," Leo told her when she asked them with a confused expression what exactly had gone down today.

Rose snorted, "You better _actually_ hold up that promise. The Doctor says stuff like that to me all the time, but he never explains any of it."

"Hey!" the Doctor protested.

Finally, after many goodbyes, Percy and Annabeth disappeared into the T.A.R.D.I.S. with the Doctor and Rose.

Piper and Leo waved at the box as it vanished into the Time Vortex; well, Leo waved while Piper freaked out.

Both demigods could have sworn they heard a very faint "Allons-y!" echo from the spaceship as the last of whooshing sounds faded away.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow. I honestly can't believe this is the end of this fanfiction. But don't worry, it's definitely not the end of my fanfiction writing! I already have another fanfiction up called "The Fandom Games" that I would love it if you checked out! Or don't, that's cool, too. ;) Either way, more is coming and hopefully at a relatively faster update pace!**

 **Replies to reviews~!**

 **To Don't Di3 (clever name!): No, she is not River. You can find out who she is by watching Season 9 or just by looking up spoilers if you're really desperate. ;)** **  
**

 **To Solangelo Lover 292 (OHMYGOD, I LOVE YOUR NAME! Just call me Solangelo Lover 293 ;D): Awww, thank YOU so much for reading and enjoying my work! It really makes me so happy that people like it. :D**

 **Welp, that's all, so thank you all so much again for everything, and this has been...Doctor HoO?** **  
Love, SuperDuperFandomGirl**


End file.
